The idiot with three girlfriends
by jboy44
Summary: Akihisa Yoshi the ultimate idiot. the nicest sweetest Guy around, but one day Thanks to the FFF his greatest secret comes out. He has three women who love him and share him! How did this happen? how did the ultimate idiot get three loving girlfriends? I say let the three woman who love him answer that question.
1. Miharu's story!

It was bright and early in Class 2-F Akihsia was tied to a cross by the FFF as they screamed traitor.

the leader then said, " Akihisa Yoshi We have picture proof of you looking for happiness!" he then held out a picture of Akihisa with a girl at the park, the image as blurr so the girl's face couldn't be seen, then a picture of him kissing a different girl, followed by a picture of Akihsia at a café with yet another girl.

Himeji screamed, "AKIHISA'S A PLAYER NO!" Minami screamed in German horrified !

Yuuji looked at Akihisa and Point at him! "Ok I'm with them! Your hogging all the game man!"

Kouta had a nose bleed, "How was I not told of this!"

Hideyoshi point to Akihsia stunned and said, "you're a player? How?"

Kubo was in the corner crying, " HOW COULD YOU!? Akihisa how could you!?"

The FFF then said, "thanks to the servility of the charges the traitor most explain himself! With all details!"

Akihsia then screamed " NEVER!"

The FFF then pulled out blunt object as they said, "then we'll beat the information out of you!"

In a moment Miharu, Yuuko and Hiromi bolt though the door and said, " YOU LEAVE OUR BOYFRIEND ALONE!"

in a moment everyone jumped In shock letting out a collective, " WHAT THE HELL NOW?"

Minami's eyes where widen as she stared at Miharu confused her eye twitched like she couldn't understand what happened.

Hideyoshi looked to his twin confused his eye twitching as he held his chest and asked, "WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON!"

Miharu crossed her arms, " we're all dating Akihisa!"

Hiromi then put a finger to her chin as she said, " We Share him!"

Yuuko then got in her twin's face and said, "or in short the three of us are his harem!"

Hideyoshi then faint as he said, "twin in a harem for Akihisa! shutting down now!" he then hit the ground strait out with his arms crossed over his heart.

Kouta then fell over form a nose bleed, there was so much blood it carried him out of the room as he said, "My life ends my only wish is to be reborn as Akihisa!"

Everyone was screaming in shock!

Ironman looked at Akihisa and asked, " HOW THE HELL DID YOU DO THIS!? HOW YOU DO THIS THING!?"

Minami screamed in horror as she cried an action copied by Himeji!

the lead FFF then said, " SOMEONE START EXPLIANING THIS! OR ELSE THE LIVING LEGEND AKIHSIA YOSHI WON'T BE LIVING FOR MUCH LONGER!"

Miharu then stepped up and said, "I think the best way to explain is to tell how we all fell in love with him then how we agreed to share him I'll tell my story first!"

Flashback Miharu's point of view.

I grumbled I was stuck at a bus stop in the rain with the ultimate Idiot Akihisa! how the hell did we both miss our busses?

I growled at the pig and he sighed as he pulled out a phone and dialed a number and said, " Miharu you don't hate all dudes! Your just channeling your pain!"

I was about to say something but then his phone said, "hi Akihsia big sister was just looking at her photo album of you in the bath tub cutie!"

I then screamed as he hung up and I teared up, " you're Sister's like my daddy!"

Akihsia was crying as he said, " yeah you hid it with rage, I hide it with a fake ass smile." Before long and before I know it we where hugging and crying for what felt like hours.

I was in his arms and I felt safe as I cried out, " the worst part is your so scared you can't even go to the police!"

Akihsia then cried, " I know it's horrible!"

in a moment we looked at eachother and my option on him and all men changed as he made a call to say, " hello Police My friend Miharu Shimizu is being abused by her father!... yes that kind!... I'll tell her you said that you'll bring the a knife!"

I gasped as I pulled out my phone and said, "you do this for me I do it for you!" I then called the police and said, " hello my friend Akihisa Yoshi is being Abused by his pervert of a sister."

I then heard the cops yell and say, " GUYS WE HAVE ANOTHER OF THE UNSPEAKABLE ABUSE! THIS TIME THE CREEP IS A GIRL! Miss we'll be on it after we're done with the last call in on this we got! Till then keep your friend out of his home!"

I then hung up and me and akihsia locked eyes tearing up not believing what just happened. Before long we dove into another hug and cried happily saying, " THANK YOU!"

Was all we were saying but we were both thinking the same thing one act of kindness to an enemy saved us both! I mean the school set it up so we had to be enemies but if the best thing that ever happened to you is because of the enemy having heart, and the worst being thanks to friends and family what does that say?

We didn't notice the bus leave as he cried hugging each other in the rain, I also managed a smile, For the longest time I thought I was all alone in the pain but I found someone else who knew it!

Before long we both sat down dried our tears and where talking while waiting for the next bus.

I heard how he talked about Minami the side I didn't say, he said, " I know you think she's cute I do to, but trust me she isn't worth it! I know about her crush on me I'm not that stupid. But her way of dealing with a crush is to hurt who she's crushing on! The cuteness is noth worth the injuries!"

I put a finger on my chin and replayed all the times Minami attacked him in my head and then I pictured myself in his place and shivered and said, "How could I not have seen that! Why would I want to be with someone who hurts me! I just got pain free!"

Akihisa looked down and sadly in a tone I though any of his friends had heard, " I know why do you think I pretend to not notice. If all that is what she does to someone she loves, I don't want to know what she does to someone she hates! I'm just trying to save you from knowing another one of my pains."

I held out my hands holding one of his to try and comfort him and I blush feeling strangely and said, " trust me you did. Look at us the school says we're enemies yet we've helped each other more than our so called friends."

akihsia then held my hand back as he laughed like he sound slightly unhinged and he said, "What friends? I all I have is a pervert I buy form to give the image to bullies to get them to leave me alone. Someone who just likes an avatar that can grab things! Miss I most injure the one I love… and Himeji how I was blind by that bitchs sweetness! She is just minami with more padding and sugar on top!"

I snapped my fingers and said, "darn! Are all the cute girls in this school monsters?"

Akihsia then said, "All I can speak for is the FFF girls, and based off you the class D girls are nice. Once you get to know them."

I blushed and said, " why thanks! That's the nicest thing anyone has ever said of me!" my face was warm like when I was around Minami for the longest time but this is a boy… well not just a boy…. One who understands my pain and helped me…. He's special.

End flashback return to third person point of view.

Everyone who didn't know this story all stared wide eyed and pale with an eye twitching.

Hiriomi and Yuuko patted Miharu as she cried on the back. " It's ok Miharu it's ok we're here for you."

Miharu whipped her tears and said, " and on that day I stopped lying to myself I like girls and boys, I just channeled my hate of my dad on all guys till a guy saved me form him! Because he knew the pain too."

Akihsia was also crying.

the FFF leader then cut one of his hands free, "We allow hug…. Just out of respect… I'M SORRY I DIDN'T KNOW!

Miharu then ran to Akihsia who used his one arm to hug her as they both cried waterfalls of tears.

Yuuji's eyes twitched and said, "So that's what happened to his sister and why the coffee shop Miharu's dad owned closed."

in a moment the FFF attacked Yuuji beating him up with bats yelling, " THIS IS NO TIME FOR JOKES!"

Shouko then ran in with a bat, "AGREE VERY BAD YUUJI!" she then joined the FFF in attacking him.

Yuuji was screaming, "I'M SORRY I CARCK JOKES WHEN I'M UNCOMFORTABLE!"

Kubo was crying in the corner yelling, " HOW COULD I NOT HAVE KNOWN THE PAIN MY BEST FIREND AND THE BOY I LIKED WAS GOING THROUGH I AN UNWORTHY OF BOTH OF THEM'S FRIENDSHIP!"

Himeji was rolling around on the ground crying, " Akihisa thinks I'm a bitch! NO NO!"

Minami ran out crying as she screamed in German!"

Hiromi then yelled, "YOU BETTER RUN BITCH!"

Yuuko then looked out past the fourth wall and whispered, " I think this is a good spot to leave it, we'll pick up where we left off next chapter."

to be continued


	2. Hiromi's story!

The FFF where retying Akihisa's Arm as they said, " ok now order order in the court!

The leader then point to Hiromi and said, " Speak now how you feel for him! Continue the tail of how such an idiot got not one but three girlfriends!"

Hideyoshi was about to yell but Yuuko covered his mouth and said, " you say burn him one more time I'm telling all your dirty secrets to the school!"

Hideyoshi paled and shivered backing away.

Hiromi coughed as she said, " right well the story of how I fell in love with Akihsia begins when…

Flash back Hiromi's point of view.

I was running late to School I over slept I was panicked screaming, " How could I over sleep!" I screamed as I soon tripped and right when my face was about to land on the side walk some one caught me and I looked to see Akihisa Yoshi titled the ultimate idiot.

He helped me up and said , "Relax I sleep in all the time I just say it was due to me not being able to sleep because I'm scared of the future. It works every time! Trust me!"

I rolled my eyes and said, "Baka!" I then took off and I saw Ironman waiting and a screamed as he asked, "WHY THE HELL ARE YOU LATE!"

I was shaking and shivering and said, "I couldn't sleep!... I was too worried about the future to get any rest!" Ironman then moved his hand I shouldn't have said that! Then to my shock I got a friendly pat on the head.

Ironman then said, " Ok then all you gets get worried the morning after exams worrying about the results. Don't worry about it we over look that this time of the year! Head in and get the class."

I then walked in stunned as I spotted Akihisa hiding behind a corner giving me a thumbs up with a smile, I waved and went in shocked.

… He is smart enough to get out of trouble for being late to school?! HOW!?

I thought about it all day then later that day when I was loading in my books form my locker one of them slipped out of my hand only to be caught by Akihisa who kindly handed it to me and said, " I think this one got away"

I took it as I blushed at his cute smile, so sweet so innocent not a care in the world, I then said, "Thanks for this and earlier I'm sorry I called you baka you where write thank you for saving me form ironman's wrath."

I blushed as I looked away being saved form ironman he's like some kind of superhero! I blushed at the thought a hero my hero.

I was about to say something when I heard chanting of the word death.

Akihisa then bowed and said, " I'm sorry but I have to run now!" he then ran off as The FFF ran past me making my eyes widen!

They're going to beat him for helping me out! He's being punished for being a nice guy! " ASSHOLES!" I yelled out loud as I growled and walked off not caring at people staring at me!

Let them! The guy who saved me from Ironman is being beaten for doing the right thing I have a right to be pissed! How the hell can he still be so nice? HOW!

He is a got dam superhero! He has to be to live through all the crap he's given and still be a nice guy.

I blushed as I thought about him and moved by hair behind my ears. He's so nice and he gets nothing but hate back…. I have to do something!

I then ran home and went into my kitchen and looked at a cook book and opened it up to cookies and I said out loud, " How hard can it be!" I then smiled.

the next day I was hiding behind a locker as I watched Akihsia open his to pull out a bascket of cookies.

He smelled them before giving one a lick, and then he finally eat it saying, "good this aren't Himeji's deadly poison she dares to call cooking!"

He then noticed a note and read it, " To the boy who despite going through hell stays pure of heart like some kind of super hero. His name is Akihisa Yoshi. I may be do show to give you this in person but my mother always told me to return any action of kindness I get. So I a girl you help give you this as a thank you…"

I watched him tear up as he finished, " to my hero, form the girl too shy to face you all by herself stay pure of heart Akihsia Yoshi, and I hope our paths in this school cross once more."

He smiled and teared up like he never saw such a kind gesture was alien to him as he eat another cookie and smiled, " Someone thanking me for something…. The only one have ever done that was Hazuki."

he then put them back in his locker and closed it locking it as he smiled at the note and put it in his pocket, "Someone out there cares about me!" he then gave that bright smile of his again but this time it was brighter.

I blushed my face was red as I said, "So cute!"

End Flash back return to third person point of view.

Hiromi then finished with, " sense that day I kept sending him love notes do shy to face him alone till I joined force with Miharu and Yuuko."

Himeji was screaming, " MY COOKING ISN'T POISON!"

Akihisa Hideyoshi Yuuji and Kouta then said, "YES IT IS WOMAN! STOP COOKING BEFORE YOU KILL SOMEONE!"

Ironman then clapped and said, " Well now isn't this an interesting day. I honestly have gained some respect for You Akihisa."

Akihsia shivered and said, "I feel dirty!" his eyes were tearing up.

Shouko then walked back in with cookies and hand them to Yuuji and said, "here eat them and love me!"

Yuuji said, "NO!" Shouko then tackled her and tried to force feed him but he kept moving his head avoiding the cookies as he screamed, "GET HER OFF GET HER OFF!"

Akihisa was struggling with his ropes, " if sense I'm not being beaten yet can someone scratch my nose please!"

Miharu then scratch his nose and said, " better?"

Akihsia then looked at the ropes holding him to the cross as he said, " Relatively Speaking yes! But this still is a grim looking situation."

Hideyoshi had a torch and was about to light the ropes but Yuuko put out the flames with a fire extinguisher " NO YOU DON'T !""

Hideyoshi then yelled, "HOW THE HELL COULD YOU DO THIS!? HOW COULD YOU BE A HAREM GIRL!?"

Yuuko then slapped her him across the check with her left hand and said, " How I live my life is my business. Now if you want to know how you're in luck My story is next!"

The FFF leader smashed his gavel and said, " hold up my men need a bath room brake!"

Akihsia then yelled, "WHAT ABOUT ME!?"

FFF leader then said, " men untie him cuff him and take him to the can and stand outside the stall and pull him out if he takes to long!"

Akihsia yelled, " you bastards!"

Hiromi then cried as she said, " be strong Akihisa we're here for you!"

Miharu was sniffling as she held her hands together, " yes stay brave and strong for us darling. We're here for you!"

Yuuko was reading the FFF handbook and said, " besides I already have a plan to get you out of this when the story is done being told so trust in me dear!"

Akihsia smiled and as he was forced out of the class like a prisoner he said, "It'll try for you girls!"

Minami was just screaming in german!

Kouta was still floating in his own blood saying, " I wish to be reborn as akihsia!"

Himeji ran out crying, " MY COOKING ISN'T BAD!"

Hiromi then looked to Yuuko " ok what's your plan to save our man!?"

Miharu then looked at her to and said, "yeah do tell us sister. How are we going to save our Akihisa?"

Yuuko smiled and point to the line, " we punish all with a girlfriend! Note it just says Girlfriend as singular! Hint hint!" she smirked as she whispered to them both

Hiromi clapped and said, " bravo! Bravo!"

Miharu hugged Yuuko and said, " this is why you're the first girlfriend slash Alpha female of this squared!"

Yuuko blushed and smiled saying, "why thank you my harem sisters!"

Hideyoshi yelled, "SO SICK AND WRONG!"

Ironman then hit hideyoshis head, "Shut up! Akihsia is a man among men! Respect his legend!"

to be continued.


	3. Yuuko's story!

Akihisa was tied to a chair as the FFF leader looked to Yuuko " now share your part of this story."

Yuuko then said, "My story begins the day me and my brother switched place to cover the fact I was tone deaf!"

Hideyoshi then yelled, " I HAD A HAND IN MAKING THIS HAPPEN!NO!"

Yuuko's point of view.

I was watching my brother Sing with Akihisa when he turned to me and said, " It was so nice of Hideyoshi to cover for you Yuuko."

I jumped back in shock and said, " but how did you tell! We're the same on the outside!"?"

He laughed and smiled and said, " well the minor tip off was all of the sudden Hideyoshi had smother gentler skin and a better figure but the biggest tip off was the eyes."

I blinked and blushed as I asked, "what?"

He then took my chin into his hand and said, " Simple you can't read Hideyoshi who is an actor a professional liar. You on the other hand can be read, Your eyes show the intelligence that got you into class a, The strength to not take any bullcrap, the hidden gentler side you rarely show, and a little bit of envy towards your sibling I can relate."

I was about to say something but he cut me off and said, " My older sister graduated form Harvard, yet she does nothing but sit up in my house making me weight on her hand and foot."

I blinked as I said, " really she did one thing impresses and now she does nothing yet your parents like her better! That is just like me and Hideyoshi my parents are art freaks all they talk about his hideyoshi's acting he hasn't even start in a play let along made it big! Yet I get straight As and they say got dam nothing!"

Akihisa smiled and said, " I know! Right? I mean are they so blind that they care only about the favorite child! I mean come on my sister is a bitch with a freaky ass little brother complex!

My eyes widen as I shivered, " and I thought I had it rough when I found out my parents remove me form any pictures of the family or me and Hideyoshi so it's just Hideyoshi and them!"

Akihsia held his heart, " ouch and I thought having a drunk bastard who is addicted to gambling was bad! At least there are pictures of me!"

I then took his hands and said, " I know right? My mom is always in rehab for alcohol addiction! I mean this is crazy we come from almost different worlds yet we share the same kind of pain!" I was red and smiling a real one.

Akihsia smiled and said, " wow a real smile not a smirk or fake one, your smile is beautiful Yuuko you need to give real ones more."

I then smiled and said, " I didn't have a reason till now, I always felt alone."

Akihsia looked me in the eye as he said, "No one should feel alone, yet along when it's with family Yuuko, your eyes are sparkling they are beautiful."

I blushed my heart was beating fast and I couldn't think of what to say what's happening! He then said, " I'm sorry bit I have to go move heavy boxes for ironman now" he then gave me a kiss on the check and left.

I fell over on my butt form shock I held my racing heart I was panting he was all I could think about…. Wait I know what's going on ….. I'm in love! With Akihisa Yoshi!

I held my face as I said, " I've fallen for the nicest guy in the school!" My face was bright red as I got up and walked off to think about what to do.

I mean I know those two girls like him and want to attack him if he checks anyone else out…. I'm pretty sure my brother likes him, Kubo likes him! Got dam it I have a shit tone of competition for his heart! what do it do!

How do I win his heart before the rest!?

end flash back return to third person point of view.

Yuuko then said, " A few weeks later I found Miharu and Hiromi blushing as they watched him do some heavy lifting for one of the teachers so I acted."

Miharu then smiled and said, " this is my favorite part of the story where love wins!"

Flashback.

Yuuko Miharu and Hiromi where looking at eachother shooting glares as they had a stare down.

Miharu then said, " why most he be irresistible! Half the dam school is in love with him!1 myself included!" She was growling.

Hiromi crossed her arms and said, " I know! At this rate I won't have a chance at all!" She was tearing up, " It's not fair!"

Yuuko was growling at her horrible luck to have so many rivals in love till she smiled as an idea came to him, "I know so then let's not play fair back! Using team work!"

Miharu and Hiromi then jumped back and said, "SAY WHAT!"

Yuuko smiled and said, " I have a twin I had to share everything so why should this be different. But think about it! Everyone who wants him is playing just them. But if the three of us the best options for him team up we'll be as irresistible to Akihisa as he is for us! Then all three of us win! After all better to share then ever have it."

Hironmi looked between them red, " I now understand why my parents have both a shared boyfriend and girlfriend now!" She then stood by Yuuko, " I am in!"

Miharu looked between them blushing and said, " To have two girlfriends and a boyfriend….. I can't say most of my dreams involve me Akihisa and two other girl… I'll make my dreams come true."

She then stood by them as they put their hands in the middle and said, " let's go Team Akihisa girlfriends!"

Yuuko then smiled as they huddled up, " Ok and I have the perfect plan I'm Class A, I could offer to tutor Akihisa then when he comes over we make a move all three of us!"

Miharu then said, "then we'll need a uniform to show we're a team! I know we could all ware the same cosplay!"

Hiromi smiled and said, " you've come to the right girl! I have a large closet full of cosplay outfits in multiple color chose. I've won many a cosplay contest! Let's meet at my place after school to pick out the perfect one!"

Yuuko then smiled and said, " Brake!"

later on at Hiromi's house in her room.

Miharu walked out in an orange fake fur tank top and bikini button with a cat tail, she had cat ears and large fake cat paw gloves and boats on as she said, " I'm telling you naughty kitties is the way to go!"

Hiromi then walked in red Armor bikini with side plates and boats and wrist guards, " Yes but he likes anime What's more anime then a girl in a metal bikini?"

Yuuko walked out in a white tank top and bikini button with fake white wings and a halo on her head and said, " and I went with untouched hotness…. Ok let's all agree noun of this are the answer and try again!"

they all nodded and head back into the closet.

Moments later Miharu walked out in French maid outfit and said, "I'm ready to server master."

Hiromi then walked out in a stereotypical anime school girl uniform complete with bow " Notice me senpai!"

Yuuko then walked out in a yellow bikini with a transparent yellow loincloth held on by metal band, a veil on her face a shining necklace , transparent yellow on her hands and transparent yellow stockings that where footless held on by straps around her ankles and thighs.

Miharu and Hiromi looked at her and said, " I think harem girl is a bit to straight forward."

Yuuko then looked at herself and said, "yeah! I agree… But Hiromi a school girl? We are school girls that's just a different uniform not a cosplay!"

Hironmi snapped her fingers, " Darn it!"

Miharu then said, " and while this is cute all the laces itch!" She was stretching her shoulders witch where bare and the dress was held up by a line of lace around shoulder and neck line, " this won't do!"

Yuuko then turned around and said, " ok then back in and let's try again!"

they then all nodded in agreement as they walked in again.

Miharu came out in a red bikini the button had a red devil tail, the top had fake bat wings she had red fake horns on her head and was holding a pitch fork, "I think the problem is we have to many choses!"

Hiromi walked out in a fake fair got and lots of fake gem necklace with a black bikini under it and she said, " that's the paradox of chose!"

Yuuko then walked out in a dark grey fake fur bikini the button had a wolf tail she had fake wolf ears and she had fake wolf paw gloves and boots as she said, " yes it's a big bad problem!"

All three then laughed before Hiromi said, " We're going to be here for a while till we all find one we can agree on aren't we ?

Miharu then said, " yes but if we fail Akihisa could end up with that bitch Himeji! She'll poison him to death!"

Yuuko made a tight fist and said, " Miharu is right Akihisa's life is on the line here we can't give up we most fine a cosplay we can agree on! Let's go again girls!"

they then walked back in

end flash back.

Kouta was floating in his own blood witch was up to everyone's ankles as he said, "I wish to be reborn as Akihisa!"

Hideyoshi's jaw was on the ground, " …. ?the mental scars will never heal!"

Shouko was writing this down and said, "Cosplay got it!"

Yuuji was pale and whispered, " Help me!"

ironman was clapping, " you are the man Akihisa!"

Yuuko then cleared her through and said, " we were doing that all day so to save Kouta form more blood loss let's take a brake then get back to the part where we officially become Akihisa's girlfriends!"

the FFF leader said, " Agreed it's time for lunch anyhow!"

Akihsia then screamed, "How am I supposed to eat I'm died up!"

the FFF leader, " Not our problem!"

Hiromi pulled out a bento and said, "I'll feed you!"

Miharu then crossed her arms, " and what if I want to do it?"

Hiromi then said, " Rock paper scissor for it!"

the two girls then start to play rock paper scissor for who would feed Akihisa.

Ironman put a hand on Akihisa's shoulder, " you're a lucky man Akihisa!"

To be continued.


	4. Akihisa's story!

Once everyone was back, the FF leader banged a hammer on his desk, " Ok now finish this tail how did the idiot end up with three women.

Akihsia then said, " I think I'm the best one for this part of the story. You see it start when I went to see Yuuko for tutoring not knowing what was really waiting for me!"

Flashback Akihsia's point of view

I opened the door to the house thinking this would be tutoring I walked in and head up to Yuuko's room where she said to meet here but when I walked in blood came form my nose form what I saw.

Yuuko was laying out on her bed in a red bunny girl top brown stockings and red hig heels, with white bunny ears and tail, She was blowing a kiss.

I then noticed Hiromi in the same outfit as Yuuko standing striking a pose as she blow me a kiss, her outfit replaced red with blue and white with brown.

then there was Miharu who had her hands making a heart, her outfit was orange instead of red and the bunny ears and tail where black she was like wise blowing me a kiss.

I was shaking unable to form a sentence or think as all three girls walked over to me and start kissing my checks and removing my school jacket… have I died and gone to heaven?

Yuuko removed my tie and gave my lips a quick kiss as she said, " tell us Akihisa what do the three of us girls have in common?"

Miharu removed my skirt and kissed my lips making my eyes widen as she said, "One we've all fallen heave of heels in love with you!"

I was redder Hiromi then pushed her chest against mine and kissed my lips before saying, "and we all agreed to share you!"

My eyes widen….. Yes I was in heaven! Bunny girl heaven! The best heaven!

the three then pinned me to a wall and all rubbed there chest against mine making my nose bleed grow larger as they all said in this sweetest loving tone, " please be our shared boyfriend Akihisa."

All I could do was nodded yes and they giggled and I heard sound of something being unzipped.

… the following five hours of footage cannot be sure here…. So instead enjoy everyone's reactions to it.

End flash back point of view change to third.

Kouta was floating in a small lake of his own blood, "I wish to be reborn as Akihisa!"

Himeji was crying, " NONONO!"

Minami was screaming in German.

Kubo was red as he said, " Akihisa is so manly!"

Hideyoshi was banging his head against the wall, " bad mental images of twin won't go away!"

Yuuji was having a nose bleed and said, "I am not long for this world! Yay I don't have to marry Shouko, and good for you Akihisa!"

Shouko put away her note pad and pulled out a blood transfusion kit, " Don't worry nurse Shouko is here for her future husband!"

Ironman's jaw was on the floor as he said, " Got dam man!"

Yuuko then said, " And we continue on like that for a few more hours till we stopped, most of us including Akihisa could have gone longer…"

Hiromi then said, " But Miharu pulled her butt!"

Miharu then said, " I told you guys to go on with out me!"

Akihsia then said, "And we told you we wouldn't have felt right about it!"

The FFF were burning in rage " TIME FOR YOUR DEATH NOW!"

Yuuko then held up there rule book , "HOLD IT ASSWHOLE! IT says you punish any man who has a girlfriend! Akihisa has girlfriends! Your rules say nothing about punishing Polygamist relationships! As such by way of loop hole you ass have no right to do anything to Akihisa!"

the FFF leader then looked at the book and said, "Got dam it! She's right we have to let the living legend go free!"

they then untied her as one of them said, "you're lucky one of your bitches is class A!" In a moment Akihisa punched the FFF in the face knocking him out and said, " don't' insult my girls!"

Hideyoshi was rolling around crying, "I'll never feel clean in my own home! Why would you share all the details!"

Kouta then floated by and said, " why wouldn't he is the better question."

the school bell rang and the girls hugged Akihisa.

Hiromi was being pushy saying, " the school day is over and we don't' have to hide our fourway love anymore! Come on back to my house! Akihisa needs to be comforted after a day like this and maybe be given a backrub with out using our hands."

Yuuko then took one of his arms and said, " I couldn't agree more!"

Miharu took his other arm and said, " yes and hopefully it leads to at least one of us having a bun in the oven!"

Akihsia was red ad Hiromi said, " and plus it's the stat of the weekend!"

Yuuko then yelled, "right brother don't' expect me back home all weekend you know what me my boyfriend and girlfriends will be doing!"

Hideyoshi then through up and said, " the nightmares!"

Minami was crying in German as Himeji translated, " please let us join you!"

Miharu then said, " sorry but I'm over minami and we don't' do bitches!"

Hiromi looked back once as they were out the class door and said, " We agreed long ago, Bye have a nice day, and enjoy the knowledge of our love."

Ironman hung his head in shame as he said, " great now his weekend plans are more epic then mine!"

Kubo was crying as he said, "Akihsia's is so manly!"

Kouta was coughing as he floated by in his own blood as he said, "I was not ready for today! No one was!"

Shouko then point to her now completely filled notepad and said, " But we are all better for it!"

Yuuji then jumped to the FFF " SHE WANTS TO DO COSPLAY THINGS WITH ME TAKE ME PUNISH ME GET ME AWAY FORM HER!"

The FFF removed there robes and said, " sorry we're only a week day thing!"

they all the nthrouhg there robes off, " it's weekend it's we're off come back to us on Monday man!"

They all then left as Shouko grabbed Yuuji and pulled him away kicking and screaming.

outside the school Yuuko Miharu and Hiromi where taking turns kissing Akihsia as they walked making him blush, as they all said, " We love you!"

Akihisa then said, " I love you girls too

To be continued.


	5. Happily ever after!

A few years later

Akihisa was walking through the halls of a mansion, he was in blue pajamas.

Akihisa's point of view.

It was late and I was walking through a mansion well I bet your wondering what I'm doing. Well simple I wrote about my life, and it sold out so I make a lot of cash. Meanwhile my girls all got high paying jobs.

… Thanks to my book we also somehow became the poster people for legalizing polygamy…. But that wasn't my main concern right now.

I then came to a nursery where I saw three sleeping babies in their cribs.

I smiled as I check on them, the first one was a baby in blue footie pajamas, This was Junior me and Yuuko's son, I saw him crack open his green eyes for a moment before closing them.

in the middle crib was a little girl in an orange night gown, she was sucking her thought and she had ash brown hair in her mother Miharu's style.

Her brown eyes opened and she reached for me in a moment I smiled as I picked her up and said, " It's ok Hana daddy's here!" I then kissed her head as she start to cuddle into my arms.

I then looked to the last crib to little Hikari, she looked just like her mother Hiromi! She was in a yellow nightgown and I saw her open her brown eyes as did Junior….. and here is the problem with being a father of three you can't hug all your babies at once.

Luckily Yuuko In a large Pink night shirt, Miharu in a large yellow one, and Miharu in an orange one walked in yawning.

Miharu picked up Junior and kissed his head, " Ok let's get you little cuties a bottle and get you all back to bed."

Yuuko then picked up Hikari and kissed her head, " yes. Then let's get ourselves back to bed."

Hiromi then kissed me and said, ' yeah now come on dear."

I smiled as we head to get the babies a bottle, …. It's too bad my parents wont' even look at their grandbabies and Hideyoshi wants nothing to do with us me my girls and the babies.

oh well at least they still have Uncle Kubo.

I then heard a knock at the door and hand Hana to Hiromi as I went to check it out, who could that be at this hour.

I then opened the door and there was Kubo he was In a black suit and tie that was wet form being in the rain.

Return to third person point of view.

Kubo adjust his tie and said, " I hate to be a bother after all I'm closer to you guys then my own family but My car broke down and while back and my boyfriend said he wasn't going out of his way to pick me up this late…. I'm sorry I mean now ex-boyfriend."

Akihsia rolled his eyes, " and the house is in his name isn't it?"

Kubo looked down and said, " yes! You were right he was a bastard I shouldn't have dated one half of the Tokonatsu Duo."

Akihsia smiled and said, " Come in you can crash on the couch, while you find a new place of your own."

Kubo then said, " I couldn't I mean may be spend the night but I couldn't…."

Akihsia then said, " Kubo, you're like a brother to me. I don't mind now come in!"

Kubo adjust his class as he walked in and said, " Also I hear Shouko finally tracked down Yuuji after he stole that money from you and left the country."

Akihisa smiled, " good I hope she makes him marry her. Dirty thief! I mean I sold have given him the cash if he asked!"

Kubo removed his wet jacket and tie and said, ' I'll go find a bag to put this in and I know. Also if it ever does become legal I call dibs on best man at the wedding."

Akihsia smiled, "Won't want it any other way!" He then walked in to the kitchen to see his girls feeding the babies. " Kubo's here!"

Miharu then asked, " finally realized he was dating a ba….." she her eyes then widen as she looked down into the innocent little baby in her arms. "Sorry Mama Miharu almost said a bad word. I mean Kubo finally realized his boyfriend was no good. Good for him!"

Yuuko then smiled as she burped Hikari who fell right back to sleep, " Yeah Good he's welcome to stay till he finds a new place to live, he's the only friend we till have."

Hiromi then kissed the sleeping Hana's head as she said, " well Kouta and Aiko try to be our friend but we all know the underhand reasons why….. they had to become a dirty couple."

Akihsia nodded and said, " yeah." They all then smiled as Junior burped and fell asleep, they then head to put the babies back to bed.

and they all lived happily ever after The end! 


End file.
